FAN-WUT War
Events Leading To War Yellow Number 5 On May 31, 2007 FAN and GOLD announced the Yellow Number 5 Doctrine, protecting all Yellow Sphere nations from tech raiders. This led to friction between FAN and The Initiative, particularly \m/, an alliance known for heavy tech raiding. In response, \m/ and its White Sphere allies TPF and STA announced the Don't Pee In Our Snow Act, which forbid Yellow Sphere nations from tech raiding in the White Sphere. Sometime around June 16 (though the exact date is unknown), a nation from Initiative member alliance GOONS attacked a Yellow nation that was on the Enemy of GOONS list. Citing YN5, FAN responded with strikes against the GOONS nation. On June 17 FAN issued Yellow Number 6, effectively cancelling the YN5 Doctrine. Shortly thereafter, \m/ cancelled the DPIOS Act. Operation Overlord On June 5, FAN launched a surprise attack against Norden Verein called Operation Overlord. NoV was a protectorate of NPO at the time and after a statement from NPO Emperor TrotskysRevenge, FAN ceased the attack. FAN claimed to have been unaware of the protectorate treaty as no protectorate treaty was published on the CN forums nor on the public areas of either the NPO or NoV forums. However, many speculated that Operation Overlord was a test of the #2 Alliance against the #1 Alliances resolve. Redundant MDPs In the days leading up to the war, several Initiative members signed redundant MDPs that given WUT's status as an MADP bloc should not have been necessary. The most notable such treaties were between GGA, MDC and NpO. Announcement of these treaties led to public speculation that the Initiative was fracturing in some way. War Declared Prior to update on June 18, FAN was expelled from The Initiative for attacking members of GOONS under its Yellow Number 5 doctrine, among other things. Shortly thereafter declarations of war were announced, beginning with GGA & Genmay, followed shortly by NPO, GOONS, NpO, and all other Initiative alliances except TOP and MDC. TOP was already engaged in a war against the Corporation of Educated States and announced it would remain in reserve. Other declarations of war soon followed, including MCXA, GDA and the Hanseatic League bloc, usually independent IRON, TPF, and the now-scattered remains of LUE (announcing from the moon). FCO entered the next day, citing its responsibility under various MADPs. FAN officially responded shortly after update on June 19. Events During The War On June 19, the second day of the war, the Initiative-led coalition issued an all-out nuclear offensive against FAN, to be led by NpO. This was the first widescale nuclear first strike since before Great War II. FAN retaliated with approximately 200 nuclear strikes on that day alone. The offensive was the first use of a new tactic in the cyberverse: Initiative nations instructed FAN countries to offer peace, after which time Initiative nations accepted that peace and then immediately re-declared war. This staggered FAN war slots with the effect of keeping FAN nations out of peace mode. War of Attrition Thousands of nuclear weapons were exchanged by both sides. FAN saw its strength slowly deteriorate in the face of overwhelming odds, but likewise caused tremendous damage upon NPO, which bore the brunt of FAN’s counter attacks. Legion-Valhalla War On August 5, with FAN and NPO still battling, Valhalla declared war on The Legion. The Initiative supported Valhalla's war, and several Initiative alliances declared on Legion shortly thereafter. The ensuing Legion-Valhalla War was similar to the FAN-WUT War in the sense that the entire weight of the Initiative-centered MDP web was brought to bear on a single, sanctioned alliance. Since the two wars were similar and being fought concurrently, some in the cyberverse have considered FAN and The Legion to be allies in the same conflict. Others consider them two separate wars that just happen to be under way at the same time. See the main article for the Legion-Valhalla War for more info. End of the war Declarations of Peace On August 16, in the midst of the Moldavi Rebellion, the NpO made peace with FAN independently of the Initiative as a whole. NpO later withrdrew from the Initiative. Results of the war The conflict is not yet concluded and therefore its final result cannot be determined, however the war has had a number of effects: #One July 10 Admin conducted an alliance audit, with the result that significantly weakened FAN lost its sanction. #Due primarily to damage caused by FAN, on July 17 the NPO fell to third in total nation strength, behind GOONS (second) and GPA (first). The last time NPO was ranked at such a low position was just after Great War One. #Having served as honorable allies in this and previous wars, on July 20 MXCA and The Phoenix Federation signed the World Unity Treaty and were admitted as full members of The Initiative. #As a result of stubborn resistance and numerous counter-attacks by FAN, the Initiative began to crumble into two opposing blocs. Alternative Names The war is also known as: FANdamonium, Yellow Number 7, the Sh*t hits the FAN, FANish Inquisition, All Dogs Go To Heaven, The Epic War, The Situational Irony War, InFANtcide, Final FANtasy, ClusterF*ck for FAN, VietFAN, AfghaniFAN and the Initiative Civil War. Links FAN and GOLD announce YN5 \m/'s Don't Pee In Our Snow Act FAN cancels YN5 \m/ cancels DPIOS FAN announces Operation Overlord Statement by NPO Emperor TrotskysRevenge indicated NoV's protectorate status FAN calls off Operation Overlord GGA and MDC sign a redundant MDP FAN is expelled from WUT GGA & Genmay declare war NPO declares war NpO declares war GOONS declare war TOP announces it will remain in reserve MXCA declares war Hanseatic League (including NoV) declares war IRON declares war Scattered nations of LUE declare war from the moon along with ELS Recognition of hostilities by FAN Admin posts alliance audit, FAN loses sanction GOONS passes NPO in total nation strength MCXA and TPF sign WUT, join Initiative NpO and FAN make peace category:Major Wars category:Wars